


Preen Oil

by mzblackpoison



Series: Tsukki and his Winged Friend, Yamaguchi [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fantasy, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4619589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzblackpoison/pseuds/mzblackpoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima enjoys helping Yamaguchi preen, well he's not exactly preening per say, but Yamaguchi doesn't mind the extra 'help'. </p><p>In which Yamaguchi likes a nice scratch and Tsukishima likes scratching Yamaguchi's fluffy wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preen Oil

**Author's Note:**

> A kind-of sequel to 'Fluffiness'.
> 
> [find me on Twitter and Tumblr @mzblackpoison]

It wasn't everyday Tsukishima had free time for himself, with school work, volleyball practice, and entrance exams coming up. But when he did, he found himself devoting that spare time to Yamaguchi. He would play music out loud from his laptop and settle in bed with Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi would most often lie down on Tsukishima's bent knee and let him do his work. Tsukishima would rub his wings and gently scratch him, during some lucky days, he would use a cotton bud to massage his back, like today.

 

It was almost midnight when Tsukishima finished his homework, Yamaguchi was sitting on a stack of previously finished work and textbooks nodding off almost about to fall asleep, but today was a lucky day for him. When Tsukishima place his headphones down, he knew it was time for his special massage and preening time.

 

Yamaguchi instantly jumped up and flew over onto their shared pillow, eagerly flapping his wings and squeaking when he sat down. Tsukki chuckled softly at he took out a cotton bud from the container in his desk drawer, he recognized Yamaguchi's squeals of excitement. After living together for a couple months, he could now differentiate between most of Yamaguchi's noises. They still had communication problems, but they did their best.

 

"Tsukki! Tsukki! Tsukki!" Yamaguchi chanted eagerly, flapping his wings as he sat down and crossed his legs.

 

"Yes, I know, come up," he replied patting his knee cap, a gesture Yamaguchi learned as a command to go wherever Tsukki was guiding him to. He launched himself on Tsukki's knee and settled on his stomach, folding his arms under his head as a cushion.

 

Tsukishima lightly spread out Yamaguchi’s left wing, pulling on his carpals. He ran his index finger and thumb over Yamaguchi’s secondary and tertiary feathers, then moving on to his coverts, and finally to end of his wing. He gently rubbed his fingers in between the flight feathers. He scratched his nails underneath the small feathers, feeling the soft fluffy down. Listening to Yamaguchi’s soft murmurs, he scratched up and down the length of his small wing. Stretching his wing out further, Tsukishima ran his fingernails through the thin feathers, separating them in chunks to scratch the underneath downy flesh.

 

“You like your scratches, don’t you?” He cooed not really expecting an answer, but Yamaguchi hummed softly and ruffled his other wing, a signal indicating he wanted Tsukki to ‘preen’ his other wing.

 

“So demanding,” Tsukishima joked, he let go of Yamaguchi’s left wing and unfolded his right wing and repeated the same process. He split apart the neatly placed feathers and ran his fingers through the different areas of Yamaguchi’s wing.

 

Tsukishima liked doing this too, it also benefited him, preening Yamaguchi’s wings helped him relax and calm down. Not to mention he liked the softness of those fluffy feathers and down.

 

He scratched the base of Yamaguchi’s wing, where it met his shoulder blade. Tsukishima knew how much Yamaguchi loved being scratched there, he was always tense and often had knots, so Tsukishima would rub and massage the area until his muscles relaxed. He rubbed and rubbed, and rolled the base of the humerus in between his fingers, massaging the thin layer of muscles and skin and feathers.

 

Upon noticing that Yamaguchi’s shoulders had sagged and relaxed, he began scratching his feathers again. He brushed his fingers underneath the soft plumage and scratched his skin using is nail.

 

Tsukishima held open Yamaguchi’s wing by the bones, and brushed through the underside of his feathers. He wiggled his finger tip among the feathers and brushed the end of Yamaguchi’s flight feathers. Tsukishima loved the way the ends of the flight feathers would curve and bend under the pressure of his fingers, although he always made sure to be careful and not damage Yamaguchi’s feathers.

 

He held his wing open and grabbed the cotton bud, it was time for the massage aspect of the session. He poked and prodded Yamaguchi’s shoulders mildly, he then realised that Yamaguchi has fallen asleep. Only now could he hear the soft and stable breaths of his winged friend.

 

Tsukishima smiled and released Yamaguchi’s wing folding it back into place, he didn’t need to hold it anymore. He rolled the cotton bud along the length of Yamaguchi’s spine, applying pressure the the stiff muscles and vertebrae. He rubbed in circles, up and down, up and down, apply more pressure on Yamaguchi’s lower back, near his tailbone.

 

He was going to have to massage his lower back later, so why not start now. He dropped the cotton bud on his bed and rubbed Yamaguchi’s lower back with the edges of his thumbs, eliciting a low moan from his sleeping friend. He continued rubbing his small back carefully, switching to use just one index finger instead. Tsukishima admired how small Yamaguchi was, just his fingertip alone was just as wide as Yamaguchi’s back. How could something so small and both human like and animal like exist. He still didn’t know what Yamaguchi was, and frankly he didn’t care. All the matter was his company and how adorably small he was.

 

Grumbling, he shook the thought away and he slipped his fingers underneath Yamaguchi’s wings, god he could never admit that out loud, even if Yamaguchi couldn’t understand him. He massaged his index fingers along Yamaguchi’s back and sides. Using his fingertips, he gently prodded at Yamaguchi’s waist, massaging just under his ribs.

 

He leaned forwards, and glanced at Yamaguchi’s sleeping face, he was sound asleep. He peered at his long lashes as he massaged his shoulders and upper arms. Small body and long lashes, he chuckled.

 

In the corner of his eye, the faint line of raised skin caught his eye, a scar. It was from he first found Yamaguchi in his backyard, crying and squeaking in pain. Now that it was fully healed it left a trail of pale scar tissue. He gently traced it over with his finger, feeling guilty. Perhaps there wouldn’t have been a scar, if he paid more attention to it while Yamaguchi was healing. He heaved a loud sigh, no time to be dwelling on the past.

 

Being gentle, he picked up Yamaguchi and placed him on the corner of his pillow, the upper corners were Yamaguchi’s designated sleeping spots. Yamaguchi moaned softly as he repositioned himself, fluttering his wings softly as he snuggled into Tsukishima’s plush pillow.

 

Tsukishima threw away the used cotton bud, turned off the light, and climbed into bed. As he settled he could here Yamaguchi mumbling his name sleepily. Smiling, he ruffled Yamaguchi’s hair.

 

He could _really_ get used this.

 

 


End file.
